La vida simplemente
by lucyyh
Summary: Nuestras vidas van por distintos caminos, lo que ayer nos parecía importante quizás hoy ya no lo sea. Las personas que fueron importantes, quizás las dejamos atrás. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Ohhhh siiiii es mío por eso sigo trabajando en una empresa que no me gusta! ¬¬

**A/N: **Últimamente los challengers han absorbido todo mi tiempo y la poca inspiración que me cargo, así que mis proyectos en espera...por ahora siguen en espera. Un horror. De todas formas, cuelgo esto por mientras, más por sentir que estoy haciendo algo...como se dice a falta de pan...buenos son los mendrugos XDDDD.

Este fue escrito para el challenge N° 6, "oneshot tema libre" de los challengers "The mentalist foro en español" 2011. Me pareció interesante hacerlo desde la perspectiva de un personaje del que no suelo escribir.

Comentarios y críticas bien recibidas, con respeto eso sí.

Gracias por pasarse y leerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>La vida simplemente<strong>

No le tomó ni siquiera diez minutos echar todo lo que tenía en su oficina, dentro de la caja de cartón. Poco más de veinte años de su vida, en una pequeña caja de cartón. Lo cierto es que jamás había sido de las personas que acumulaba recuerdos, fotos o le entregaba más valor del que merecían a las cosas materiales. Le bastaba con aquellas memorias grabadas en su cabeza, vívidas aún a pesar de los años. Sonrió. Después de todo, era más sentimental de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Sintió un suave golpe en la puerta y al girarse, vio el rostro sonriente de Mckenzie, el agente de su equipo en el que más confiaba y con quien había construido una sólida amistad. Le hizo una seña y el agente entró.

-Recuerdo cuando Torres se retiró-apuntó a la caja-me dijo que le sorprendía que toda una vida, se resumiera en recuerdos que no sabía si tenían el valor que él les había entregado, en una simple caja de cartón.

-Mi vida como policía no se reduce a los recuerdos de esta caja-respondió-los que realmente atesoro, son los que llevo aquí-apuntó a su sien, y Mckenzie sonrió.

No le sorprendió a Wayne Rigsby cuando su agente de confianza y amigo, se acercó a la caja para fisgonear un poco. Era tan natural en él, como para el mismo Rigsby comer más de lo debido. Luego de revolver con la punta de los dedos, Mckenzie cogió una de las fotografías que Rigsby había echado en la caja, observándola durante unos momentos.

-La mejor unidad de crímenes violentos en todo California eh?-Wayne asintió con lentitud-me gustaría haberlos visto en acción…

-Éramos geniales-le dijo, con cierto aire de orgullo-aunque hay que reconocer que mucha de nuestra fama se debía a ese de ahí-apuntó al hombre de traje de tres piezas, cabellos rubios y sonrisa encantadora que posaba en la foto.

-Patrick Jane…recuerdo que en la academia, se escuchaba mucho sobre sus métodos nada ortodoxos.

- No lo eran. Más de algún dolor de cabeza le causó a Lisbon, pero aún así ella le apoyó siempre...bueno, todos lo hacíamos. Éramos como una familia, nos apoyábamos y nos cuidábamos.

-Es lo que pasa cuando trabajas con personas en las que sabes puedes confiar-Rigsby asintió, pensativo.

Tomó la foto de manos de su subordinado y la miró detenidamente por unos momentos. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que aquella foto había sido tomada, el día del cumpleaños de Cho. Sonrió pensando en lo incómodo que se veía el agente, cuando comenzaron a cantarle cumpleaños feliz, aunque ya todo el mundo se había ido a sus casas y sólo quedaban ellos en el edificio. El celebrarlo había sido idea de Jane y a pesar que todos estaban conscientes en que esto era en parte una forma de molestar al asiático, no dudaron en aceptar con entusiasmo. Rememoró con claridad los regalos, las risas y el brindis de aquella noche, tal como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. Pero lo cierto es que hacía demasiados años que apenas sabía de ellos. No desde que se había mudado a Arizona. Apenas alguna llamada de Cho o de Lisbon, durante los primeros años de su ida, y luego nada más. De Jane poco sabía y de Grace menos. El contacto con ella se había perdido del todo desde que se había casado con Sara y Van Pelt con el médico que conoció un par de años después de su negro episodio con O'loughlin. Lo normal, supuso, teniendo ambos un pasado. Sin embargo, en ciertas ocasiones, sentía deseos de tomar el teléfono y hablar con ellos, de hacer planes para reunirse y contarse sus vidas, de beber un par de tragos como en aquellos tiempos. De saber que Jane seguía siendo Jane, que Cho continuaba leyendo sin descanso, que Grace era feliz y que Lisbo seguía siendo aquella jefa estricta pero de buen corazón que él tanto admiraba.

-Era un buen grupo-dijo, con cierta nostalgia-antes de echar la foto a la caja nuevamente, apuntó a la pequeña agente que aparecía con el ceño fruncido al lado de Jane-y ella era la mejor jefa que pudieras desear.

-Es una lástima que no tengas contacto con ellos. Siempre me he preguntado el por qué uno deja atrás a las personas importantes en su vida.

-Es la vida simplemente. Tomamos decisiones que nos llevan a caminos distintos y…ocurre lo normal. Nos separamos. Y luego somos incapaces de conciliar nuestra nueva vida con las personas que nos acompañaron hasta entonces, o por lo menos, no todo el mundo lo logra. Yo soy de los que no. Sin embargo, a pesar de la nostalgia que siento, no me arrepiento de las decisiones que he tomado. Sé que han sido las correctas.

Mckenzie no dijo nada, se limitó a palmearle el hombro y sonreír. Wayne cogió su caja y tras dar una última mirada a la oficina que fue suya durante los últimos quince años (los que llevaba siendo jefe de la Unidad), apagó la luz y salió tras su amigo, que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Me siento como en un deja vú-dijo, luego de mirar a la oficina vacía-hace poco más de veinte años, salí de una oficina en Sacramento, con una caja entre mis manos y uno de mis mejores amigos a mi lado-le parecía que podía ver a Cho en esos momentos, callado como siempre, caminando lentamente-recuerdo cómo prometí no perder el contacto…es una promesa que me hubiese gustado cumplir…

-Con la diferencia que esta vez no te librarás de mi, jefe. Mira que aún me debes esa ida al lago para pescar; y si debo seguirte hasta el infierno para hacerte cumplir lo que prometiste, te aseguro que lo haré.

-Eso ya me lo temía Mckenzie-dijo Rigsby, riendo-no podría librarme de ti ni aunque quisiera.

Tampoco permitiría que sucediese otra vez. No dejaría que la vida o sus decisiones le alejaran de la gente que le importaba una segunda vez. No quería que todo lo que quedara, fueran memorias de tiempos pasados, y una foto guardada en una caja de cartón.

-oooooo-

De nuevo yo XDD. Para quienes no lo recuerdan, Sara es la abogada que apareció en el 3x19, la pequeñaja colorina que salió con Rigsby XD. Me gustó mucho su personaje y espero que la volvamos a ver :)


End file.
